Many antennas today are externally connected to a device. These conventional connectors are typically free spinning and held in place by a washer and adaptor. The adaptor is snapped into the housing. As those of skill in the art know, the conventional connector is expensive and difficult to manufacture, assemble, and use. Thus, it would be desirous to provide an improved antenna connector.